User talk:Kiiroi Senko
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Kiiroi Senko! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Fairy Tail Wiki:Character Template (Fairy Tail) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 07:45, July 31, 2011 Hey there, I'm Ash. Um....may I ask if I can edit the "Magic" Article, as I am an admin on this wiki. I would also like to inform you that the rules are here.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Um, please put your signature after any post on a talk page, which can be done with the four ~, or can be done by pressing the signature button on the options above, and yes I do know Arctic-Fox.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Really? Does he mean take advice? If so, then you can see my two I would say, best characters. Shin Ryudai and Richard Aria , the latter possessed by both me and Zicoihno, another admin.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I actually abandoned that wiki, I'm not a big fan of one piece so yeah.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Dude, your on here too? Maybe we can Collab together? I'm starting my guys at their Guild called the Blossoming Rose Guild which is close to Fairy Tail. UndeadHero 08:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Not bad Senko, not bad at all.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So, you want to be part of the Blossoming Rose Guild? UndeadHero 08:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, Now I just have to make it. You'll have to show me first, and I might consider it.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 21:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) UndeadHero 09:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) By the way, have you seen my villians? Their names are Valvatine LeRogue and Vincento Gottwaldas. UndeadHero 09:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Le Rouks is gonna join Fairy Tail. You'll be the one getting him in. UndeadHero 19:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) If you want to use THAT image, you have to ask him, but just upload the image and show me, then I can see what you're talking about.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh you mean take a canon character from FT and use it in your fanfic, like this?Azuma (Ash9876)[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Um....I don't know, could you ask Zicoihno? I'm no good with all that. I don't think he'd let you though, sorry.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Unless we give you the rights you can't become an admin? BUT if we weren't here for like I don't know, 2 months, and you had done alot of edits, you could apply to adopt the wiki, but that isn't needed.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 01:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Pic I can't see the image. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) A user already asked to use that image and is gonna use it. Sorry, you should try to find a different picture. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC)